Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2
''Super Smash Bros. Brawl 2 ''is a possible upcoming game idea for the Wii U and 3DS. It is the sequel to the first installment, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Characters Starting *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Bowser *Peach *Zelda/Impa *Ice Climbers *Wario *Meta Knight *Pit *Olimar *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Bowser Jr. *Krystal *Geno *Pokemon Trainer *King Dedede *Ike *Snake *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Mega Man *Pac Man *Lloyd *Naruto *Finn *Mordecai *Gumball *Mii Unlockable *'Luigi - '''Beat Classic Mode as Mario without using continues. *'Captain Falcon - Beat Classic Mode within 10 minutes or less on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Ness - '''Reflect 10 projectiles in battle. *'Jigglypuff - 'Beat Classic Mode with any character. *'Marth - 'Beat 10-Man Brawl. *'Mr. Game '& Watch - '''Beat Target Test with at least 50 characters. *'Falco - 'Beat 100-Man Brawl. *'Ganondorf - 'Beat Classic Mode with either Link or Zelda on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Dr. Mario - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Mario and Luigi. *'Mewtwo - 'Beat Classic Mode on Intense difficulty with at least 10 different characters. *'Young Link - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Link. *'Pichu - 'Beat Classic Mode with Pikachu. *'Roy - 'Beat Classic Mode with Marth. *'Lucario - 'Beat all difficulty levels of Target Test. *'R.O.B. - 'Beat Classic Mode with Mr. Game & Watch. *'Toon Link - 'Beat Adventure Mode as Young Link. *'Wolf - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Fox, Falco, and Krystal. *'Gray Fox - 'Beat Classic Mode as Snake on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Shadow - 'Beat Classic Mode with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. *'Vaati - 'Beat Classic Mode as Ganondorf. *'Zero - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode as Mega Man on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Amaterasu - 'Beat Classic Mode with all of the starting characters. *'Kratos - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode as Lloyd on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Ghirahim - 'Beat Adventure Mode with Ganondorf and Vaati on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Krom - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Marth, Roy, and Ike. *'Sasuke - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode as Naruto on Hard difficulty or higher. *'Jake - 'Beat Classic and Adventure Mode with Finn. *'Rigby - 'Beat Classic Mode with Mordecai on Normal difficulty or higher. *'Darwin - 'Beat Classic Mode with Gumball on Normal difficulty or hgher. *'Wreck-It-Ralph - 'Beat Adventure Mode with the starting characters, or beat Story Mode. *'Raiden - 'After beating Story Mode, beat Boss Battle Mode as either Snake or Gray Fox. *'Silver - 'After beating Story Mode, beat Boss Battle Mode as either Sonic or Shadow. *'Zoroark - 'After beating Story Mode, beat Boss Battle Mode as either Mewtwo or Lucario. *'Skips - 'After beating Story Mode, beat Adventure Mode as either Mordecai and Rigby. *'Carrie - '''After beating Story Mode, beat Adventure Mode as either Gumball and Darwin. Stages New Stages TBA Brawl/Melee/N64 Stages TBA Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Video games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting video game